User talk:BlouseGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragonboy6491 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dragonboy6491 (talk) 14:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Reporting for duty Hey Mojo :). Just want to say, this is definitely not my wiki, by any means ^^. It's the community's now :) So the main thing for now is to just fill up content (since there are only ~10 pages). However, if we've learned one thing from Frozen Wiki, it's that we should start fresh rather than copy-paste from Disney Wiki. I've left a lot of red links from my writing up new versions of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert's pages, and I did this to mark areas for potential expansion. If you'd like to start with the incantation, it is called "Healing Incantation", so that would be the appropriate name ^^. Fret not about making mistakes; it's important to be bold with an essentially new wiki :). Also, if you'd like admin rights, I have no qualms giving them since I know you are experienced and the extra janitor would be nice; just say the word if you're interested :D Dragonboy6491 (talk) 14:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Rights granted :) Dragonboy6491 (talk) 14:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Sitename change Hey Mojo, would you be in favor of changing the site's name from "Disney Tangled Wiki" to "Tangled Wiki"? It's a minor change, but I think it will be easier to read. I'll need your support before I contact Wikia about it. Thanks :). Dragonboy6491 (talk) 15:53, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :All right, I've contacted Wikia staff. By the way, if there are any changes to say the logo or background that you'd like to see done, just give me a poke ^^ Dragonboy6491 (talk) 17:02, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Page drafting Hey Mojo :). We can give each other's work a run-down once we have more material, but currently, all the pages are either bare or non-existent xD. Just keep working at Pascal's page; right now, getting the content is more important than tune-ups. But I will suggest possibly changing the profile image. The current does have good lighting and positioning; however, Pascal's expression is bewildered, which isn't the most accurate depiction of his personality. Dragonboy6491 (talk) 15:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try to find a possible replacement and run it by you :). Oh by the way, could you keep an eye out on a possible citation for Corona's name? I see the name used a lot, but I have never seen this actually sourced, so it'd be nice to be sure that's what the kingdom is actually called. :Also, your signature seems to have a red-linked photo. Is it possible you have a picture linked to another wiki, thus it doesn't show up on a different one? You might want to consider using a very small PB picture instead ^^ Dragonboy6491 (talk) 16:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::If it's not too much trouble for you, then yes, the five tilde method would be a valid alternative for the signature :). I just figured it might be a pain typing "Mojojojo13579 (talk)" everytime xD Dragonboy6491 (talk) 16:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Mojo! So I searched a bit and came up with this as a replacement to Pascal's image: :::http://i1373.photobucket.com/albums/ag371/Dragonboy6491/Pascal_zpsvykdmpsh.png :::It has the advantage of a better expression, at the cost of darker lighting and a slightly more distracting background. I think the expression is enough to outweigh the cons, but I'd like to hear your thoughts as well :) Dragonboy6491 (talk) 20:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've found another; has a good expression and better lighting but a far more distracting background: ::::http://i1373.photobucket.com/albums/ag371/Dragonboy6491/Pascal-2_zps2xaoywqm.png ::::Let me know your thoughts :) Dragonboy6491 (talk) 20:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::All right, I'll change the current Pascal image to my second proposal. Thanks for the input :) Dragonboy6491 (talk) 15:33, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mojo, I'll be happy to look over what you've written for Pascal's page. If I have any comments, I'll post them here :). Feel free to make any corrections to the pages I've started as well ^^ Dragonboy6491 (talk) 21:36, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I get what you mean about watching Tangled again ... I mostly have Frozen on my mind these days xD Dragonboy6491 (talk) 13:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I haven't gone through Pascal's page in its entirety yet, so I mostly fixed the formatting. I also merged the sentences in the intro since they could be covered in one thought. The biggest issue was with Pascal's voice actor. I don't think Frank Welker was actually credited in Tangled, so we need some kind of source to corroborate that claim. Other than that, looks pretty good so far :) Dragonboy6491 (talk) 15:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC)